Visiting the Institute
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Alec brings Magnus to the Institute, where his parents are.


**Prompted by ****_Anonymous_**** on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy. I like writing Malec so much, it's like patting this big lovable cat that can't get enough attention.**

* * *

"But why?" whined Magnus.

Alec rolled his eyes as he pulled his boyfriend with him down the street towards. He's been whining about this for days, and even when they're almost there, he still doesn't stop.

"Like I said, I don't have any desire to go that Institute of yours."

"Yes, well, I think I got the message. You're still coming, though. We need to train, and I need my materials. I can't take it all out of there, so we need to go. in. there." Alec jabbed his thumb to the church behind him.

Magnus groaned, leaning against the gate as Alec opened it. "But your parents are in there, and they don't exactly like me. They blame _me_ for your sexual orientation."

Alec stopped what he was doing to the gate, and moved to stand directly in front of his lover. "I don't care what they think. I love _you_." He pushed himself up on his toes and pressed a tender kiss to Magnus's lips. "We'll go back to the apartment after, okay?"

Magnus wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter, pulling him close to his body. "Is that a promise?" he whispered. Alec licked his lips, smiling seductively. "I guess I'm going in, then." Magnus said, smirking, releasing his lover quickly, smacking his behind once. Alec raised his brows at the Warlock. "Go on."

Alec shook his head, before opening the door for them. "Enter, my dear Warlock." he said mockingly. Magnus threw him a semi-dangerous glance as he entered the Institute. "Jace?" Alec shouted, while closing the door. They heard footsteps, and the blonde Shadowhunter came strolling down the stairs.

"Ah my two favourite people in Brooklyn. It's been a long time." Jace smirked. "What have you two been_up_ to?"

Alec blushed a little, not missing the implication in his Parabatai's voice. "Shut up, Jace."

"It's all right, you can tell me. I'll share some of my stories, too, if that'll make you comfortable." Before either Alec or Magnus could respond, a small figure with flaming red hair came flying down the stairs and jumped Jace from behind.

"_Oh no, you don't, Jace Herondale_!" Clary screamed, slamming her hands over his mouth. Magnus burst out laughing as Jace staggered to get the red head off his back.

"Clarissa, darling, always a pleasure."

"Magnus, I trust you're taking good care of my boyfriend's Parabatai."

Magnus smirked. "Oh yes, I don't think you need to worry about that, does she, Alexander?"

Alec groaned, his cheeks burning. He was seriously regretting his decision to bring the Warlock with him. "Can we keep the insinuations at a minimum, please? I mean, my _parents_ are in this place, if they hear you…"

"If we hear _what_?"

Alec closed his eyes, silently cursing the _Magnificent Warlock_ for being himself at the moment. "Hey, dad."

"Alexander. Good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Sorry." Alec apologized immediately. "I've been caught up between hunting and…" He swallowed hard. "And Magnus."

Robert Lightwood was dressed in his council robes; he had obviously just returned from Idris. He looked worn and tired, with bags under his eyes that made him look at least a decade older. The green-eyed Lightwood turned those eyes to the Warlock, who was casually leaning against the Institute door. Only Alec, who really knew Magnus, saw him flinch under his father's hard glare. "Magnus Bane." Robert said softly, scrutinizing his son's boyfriend.

"Robert Lightwood." Magnus said, by way of greeting. The cat-like eyes were carefully examining the elder Lightwood, and Alec could almost taste the tension.

It was silent for a very long time as the Warlock and Alec's dad looked at each other. "I trust you are well." Robert then said, so suddenly that it almost threw Magnus off.

Almost.

"Of course. I'm always well. I _am_ an immortal Warlock, after all."

There was a hint of laughter in Robert's when he spoke. "That's good. Can I ask you a question, _Warlock_?" The last word wasn't spoken with contempt, but with playful mockery, in response to Magnus's.

Alec couldn't believe it. What had happened? A few weeks ago, his dad hadn't approved of Magnus at all. And now he was carefully threading the path of light humour?

Magnus bowed his head. The Warlock managed to stay polite, a great relief to the younger Lightwood as well. "Of course."

"Are you taking good care of my son?"

Alec felt a lump form in his throat. He had never expected his father to say something like this. Not ever. Magnus seemed surprised, too. "Of course!"

"Tell me, what does he mean to you?"

Magnus suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and Alec swallowed again. "Dad, please." he said softly. This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

"No, Alec, I need to know. Magnus Bane, what does my eldest mean to you?"

Magnus turned bright red, and that was a definite first for Alec to see. If the situation had been different…no, the situation didn't matter, it was still very arousing.

"Well?"

Magnus cleared his throat, locked his eyes with Alec and smiled. A genuine, loving, caring smile that Alec had rarely seen. "Mr Lightwood, your son, he means the world to me. I have done and will do everything in my power to keep him safe and close to me, because honestly - I have never loved _anyone_ as much as I do him."

It was out before any of the Shadowhunters could even register that he had begun. Alec gaped at his boyfriend with wide open mouth, Clary had audibly gasped for breath, holding Jace's hand, who was smirking smugly. Robert was looking at the Warlock with wonder, as if trying to figure out if he was lying. Then he took a step closer, and Alec held his breath. Robert's hand extended towards the Warlock. "Good. You have my blessing, then. But, by the Angel, if you hurt him…" He didn't finish the threat.

Magnus looked with wide eyes of wonder at the Shadowhunter's hand, and then shook it, wearing a half-smile of surprise and relief. "Thank you, Mr Lightwood. And trust me, I won't. I wouldn't dream of it." His eyes flickered to Alec, who felt like jumping the Warlock then and there. One sentence. One sentence was all it took for the Warlock to properly melt Alec.

"Good. Now, off you go, whatever you were going to do. I just got back, and I'm exhausted."

"I'll show you where to go." Clary said to Magnus, pulling a protesting Jace with her. She'd felt that Alec needed a moment alone with his dad. Magnus brushed past Alec, lightly touching his shoulder. A promise.

When everyone was gone, Alec turned to his father fully. "Thank you, dad."

"Well, I can tell he makes you extremely happy. The Clave may not approve, but I am first and foremost a father. A father always wants what's best for his son." Robert said, striding over to his son. "I'm glad he makes you happy."

"He does." Alec murmured.

Robert put a hand on his shoulder. "Good." Suddenly, Alec was wrapped in his father's arms. "I've missed you, my boy."

Alec buried himself in the embrace like when he was still a boy, and felt safe and steady immediately. "I've missed you, too, dad. How's the New Clave doing?"

"Slow. Everybody is trying their best, but the Shadowhunters are resisting a lot."

"We really are conservative, aren't we?"

Robert nodded, sighing. "Yes, we are. Seeing Downworlders protect us is apparently not enough to change a point of view." He looked at his son, with fun lights in his eyes. "You should know that I've been pleading for you two ever since the attack on Idris."

Alec's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"No, it's actually true. I know I haven't acted as such, and I'm so sorry about that. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Alec hugged his father again, relief flooding through him. His dad was behind him. He felt stronger immediately. "Thank you, dad."

"You always come first. You and Isabelle. I may be a Shadowhunter, I may be a Council Member, but I am a father first. My children always come before everything."

Alec had to wipe his eyes twice. He couldn't cry. Not about this. This was a happy moment, he shouldn't be crying. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son. Now go. Your Warlock is probably waiting for you."

Alec bit his lip to hide his smile. "Yes, I suppose he is. Sleep well, dad." He ran off then, taking the stairs three at a time, hoping Clary and Jace had left Magnus in the training hall. He almost banged into the doorpost while entering, and indeed, there the Warlock stood, _alone_, admiring the weapons collection. "_Magnus_." Alec said, breathlessly. Magnus turned around, smiling when he saw the young Shadowhunter. Alec bridged the distance between them in two strides, buried his hands in the Warlock's hair and pulled him down into a fiery kiss, surprising both of them.

Magnus's arms snaked around Alec's waist, pulling him flush against him. They weren't just kissing with their lips now, but with their entire body, pressing as much of themselves against the other as possible. Alec wrapped both his arms around Magnus's neck to get closer still.

They stood like that for maybe two full minutes, before breaking apart gasping. Magnus was smiling broadly, his chest heaving. "What was that for?"

"For what you said to my dad, just now. That was…" Alec shook his head, he couldn't even find the right words for it.

Magnus lifted his hand to touch the side of Alec's face softly. "I meant every word." His yellow eyes were filled with love and Alec felt like he could faint at any given moment.

Which he wouldn't do.

Neither Magnus nor Jace would ever let him live that down.

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

Magnus touched his forehead to Alec's, and Alec closed his eyes to feel the Warlock's warm breath brushing past his face. "I love you, too, Alexander Lightwood. Always and forever."

* * *

**Now before you kill me…! I've decided to make this at least 2 parts. So watch out for the next one!**


End file.
